


Kitty Cats

by Lockandk3yfiction



Series: 2016 Fairy Tail Works [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockandk3yfiction/pseuds/Lockandk3yfiction
Summary: “I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”
Relationships: Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell
Series: 2016 Fairy Tail Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933798
Kudos: 4





	Kitty Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work originally written in 2016. It is not beta read nor editted.

Wendy sat at the Lamia Scale dining hall, Carla in her lap, both speaking to Lyon.

“Lyon-san?”

“What is it, Wendy?”

“Have you seen Chelia? We were supposed to go on a mission today.”

“No, I haven’t. But I do need to head on my own mission though. Have a good day.” Lyon smiled as he pat the girls head.

“That girl, I swear”, Carla scrutinized.

Just as Lyon had left the guild with Tobi and Jura, Chelia had stormed in, box in hand.

“Wendy!!!” Chelia wailed in excitement. “I have something to show you!”

A “Nyah” sound came from the box as the pink haired mage hid it behind her back. Wendy’s eyes widened.

“What was that?”

“Erm, er, well...” Chelia began, shuffling her feet. “I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”

“Child...” Carla faced palmed.

“What will we do with all those kittens?” Wendy exclaimed, examining the box.

“Give them up, of course.” Carla informed, “You two don’t need any more cats.”

The sky sister both stiffened, slowly turning towards the exceed with horrified faces.

“BUT THEY’RE TOO CUTE!!”


End file.
